When Love
by Hanazawa Miya
Summary: What do you get when you put a sick Suga with a helpless Daichi and a stunned Kageyama? A cute jealous Hinata. A collection of oneshots of different pairings that include: Suga X Daichi, Kageyama X Hinata, Asahi X Nishinoya and other pairings!
1. When Love Overflows

Title: All's fair in Love and Health

Pairings: Daichi X Sugawara / Kageyama X Hinata

Summary: Sugawara has an unsual condition when he gets sick: He becomes extremely loving! What happens when you put a clingy Suga with a helpless Daichi and a stunned Kageyama? A very jealous Hinata.

Warning: LOTS of fluff and characters might be slightly OOC.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

There was a very solemn atmosphere in the court as the Karasuno club members gathered around their captain, fearing his rare serious expression.

It was early in the morning and everyone had received a text message from the captain to come for practice much earlier than their usual starting time. However, nobody in the room dared to yawn or show sleepiness in front of their captain in his current state.

"Everyone, I have a very serious announcement to make," Daichi said sternly and everyone stiffened at his tone.

"Wh-what is it?" The only brave enough member, Tanaka, voiced out, his curiousity overriding his fear.

"Our vice-captain, Sugawara, has fallen sick with a fever last night," Daichi said gravely.

There was gasps echoing around the court, coming from the upperclassmen. The first years glanced around in confusion at their horrified expressions.

Hinata's curiousity finally got the better of him. "Um, if he's sick, then why is it such a crisis? He'll recover soon enough," he blurted out.

"Oh yeah, you first years wouldn't understand," Nishinoya muttered, worriedly scratching his head.

"Listen guys, we all know Suga is a responsible guy. He's the type of person who forces himself to come to school even though he's sick," Asahi started.

"I can see why that's bad," Kageyama said slowly, still not seeing the point.

"But is there a need to be so worked up over that small issue?" Tsukishima scoffed.

"You idiot! Suga-san is the type that changes personality when he's sick!" Tanaka exclaimed.

"Changes personality?" Hinata echoed.

"What do you mean by that?" Yamaguchi clarified as the rest of the first years looked equally confused.

"Well, think of it as a guy who is drunk. Suga-san is usually really reliable, caring and modest. But when he's sick, he becomes really different," Daichi explained.

"Yeah, toooo different!" Nishinoya deadpanned, slapping his hand on his forehead with an exaggerated.

"Anyways, just prepare yourselves when he arrives, first-years. You'll understand when you see him later," Asahi sighed.

The first-years looked at one another, still not really seeing what was so terrible about the situation. "Hai..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Wah, everyone is so early and energetic today!"

Everyone paused in mid-practice as Sugawara Koushi entered the court with a wide smile.

"He looks normal to me," Hinata muttered to his partner.

"Yeah, I wonder what they were talking about earlier," Kageyama frowned as he stared hard at the other setter to find out what was so different about him now.

Sugawara seemed to perk up as he felt the kouhai's hard stare.

"KAGEYAMA!"

Everyone jumped as the official setter leapt onto his kouhai and seemed to be smothering him.

"S-senpai! Wh-what are you doing?!" a stunned Kageyama yelped as he tried his best to extricate himeself from the hyper older man.

"Mou! Kage-chan, you're so cold to your senpai! Do you know how sad that makes me? But your cold personality is cute too!" Sugawara squealed and hugged Kageyama with one arm around his torso and the other ruffling his hair in a very rough manner.

Hinata's eyes seemed to bulge out at the scene. Everyone else was looking in horror at the pair.

"Umm, Suga, why don't you let go of him?" Daichi ventured helplessly. But before anyone else could say anything, Hinata burst forth.

"Sugawara-senpai! Kageyama belongs to me! Don't hug him like that!" he wailed, glaring at his senior with glassy eyes.

An icy gust of wind blew through Karasuno's court at this declaration.

"Oh, gomen gomen, Hinata. I just wanted to tell Kageyama how cute he is," Sugawara said sheepishly, releasing his hold on the taller boy and bouncing off to cling to Daichi's arm, grinning angelicly.

Before Kageyama could even get a proper breather, Hinata launch himself at him, wrapping his arms around his partner's midsection and glared at Sugawara, as though claiming territory.

"Tobio belongs to me! Only I can hug him!" Hinata insisted, looking just like a hissing cat.

"Hinata..." Asahi gaped disbelievingly, clearly shocked at the sudden first-name call.

"Woah, you tell him, Shouyo!" Nishinoya cheered.

Kageyama sighed and patted Hinata's head. "You've made your point, stupid. And might I remind you that the one who wanted to keep our relationship a secret was you?"

"But... But... Suga-senpai was... I don't like it..." Hinata whimpered, and tears streamed down his face.

Kageyama's face softened. "Alright, alright. I got it. Don't cry anymore," he murmured and gently wiped the shorter boy's face with his fingers. Cupping Hinata's small, red face, he gave him an Eskimo kiss.

"T-Tobio... I really like you..." Hinata sniffed piteously.

Kageyama pressed his forehead against the smaller boy's. "I know, silly. Me too."

The Karasuno team stared in disbelief at the pair's 'declaration' of love.

"Oh. My. God. What. The. Hell." Tsukishima said flatly, glaring at them in disgust.

"Tsukishima, you bastard! Don't ruin the moment!" Tanaka roared, in tears. Apparently, he was touched by the new couple's cute moment.

"Tsukki, you were a bit insensitive," Yamaguchi reproached quietly and shrank back slightly when 'Tsukki' turned his glare on him.

"Wow, I didn't know Kageyama could make that kind of face," Ennoshita said in awe.

"Yeah, I didn't expect it either," Nishinoya laughed.

"Daichi-san, is it alright if Hinata and I leave early?" Kageyama said, ignoring his teammates completely.

"Um, sure. Go ahead," Daichi murmured, still in shock. Kageyama bowed and hauled Hinata over his shoulder and walked out of the court with Hinata whining, "Tobio, I can walk!"

"Dai-chan!" Sugawara yanked on him, forcefully snatching his attention. "Don't they make such a cute couple! It's so cool how they can openly declare their affections for each other!" He rubbed his cheek against Daichi's shoulder.

"S-Suga! Stop that!" Asashi stammered.

"Listen to Asahi! You'll get Daichi angry!" Nishinoya exclaimed. It seemed that the day's events have made Nishinoya even louder and more excited than usual. He could barely stand still and was almost vibrating with energy.

"Noooooo! I want Daichi! Daichi, daisuki! Love love! Love you!" Sugawara announced happily, clinging onto the captain. (*A/N: "Love love! Love you!" is being said in English here)

"S-Suga!" Daichi muttered, turning red, trying to pry the vice-captain's arms from aroud his neck.

"D-Daichi no love me? B- but why? Th-that time you said... You said you would al-always love me..." Sugawara whined, tearing up.

"EHHHH?!" The whole Karasuno team shouted. It seemed like the day was full of shocking declarations.

"S-Sugawara!" Daichi half-shouted, looking startled, clearly not expecting his friend to suddenly declare their relationship.

Sugawara stared at him in shock and dropped his arms, looking absolutely heartbroken.

"You said you would call me Koushi.. Daichi, why are you being like this?" he whimpered and begins to cry.

"AH! Daichi-san, you made him cry!" Tanaka bellowed.

"You're so mean, Daichi. He's still sick after all," Asahi said reproachfully.

"Yeah, you could have just hugged him!" Nishinoya frowned.

Daichi glared at them and they immediately shut up.

"Everyone, resume practice! Suga, come with me!" He grabbed Sugawara's wrist and proceeded to drag him out of the courts.

"No! I don't want to follow you! Lemme go!" Sugawara wailed.

Ignoring the sick young man's protests, Daichi led him into the club room and locked the door behind him.

"Dai-chan's so mean to me. Even though you said you love me.. " Suga began to hicup as he sniffed, suppressing his tears.

Daichi sighed softly before pressing Suga's face to his chest, burying his face in his hair. "Koushi... There is no doubt that you are the most important treasure in my life. I love you, Koushi."

"Daichi!"Suga wailed, sobbing into his shoulder. "I love you too! You're the best boyfriend I could ever ask for and I'm so blessed to have you!"

Daichi smiled and kissed his lover's forehead. "It seems that your temperature has gone down a bit but you still have a slight fever. Do me a favour and go home and rest? I'm so worried about you. You should recover properly, then I'll take you out on a proper date this weekend,"he said softly.

Suga's head snapped up, eyes shining brightly. "Really?"

Daichi pecked his nose. "I promise. But only if you recover fully by then."

"Okay! I'll go home right now and recover so quickly that I'll have so much energy for our date! Wah, I'm so excited! It's been so long since we went out, just the two of us!"Suga rambled happily.

"Alright, I'll take you home," Daichi took his hand and started to lead him out the club room.

"Eh? What about school?"Suga blinked.

"There's no way I'm letting you go home by yourself when you're still sick,"Daichi frowned.

Suga grinned and pounced on his boyfriend's back. "I love you, Dai-chan! You're so sweet!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Tobio, was it really okay to miss school?" Hinata murmured, cuddled in the taller boy's arms.

The pair had gone straight to Kageyama's house where the latter had proceeded to demonstrate his apologies for allowing someone else to embrace him.

"It's fine. It's not like anything goes into that head of yours anyway."

Hinata turned red. "You're not exactly top in class either!"

Kageyama smiled fondly as the decoy pouted.

"Shouyo, are you free this weekend? Let's go to the amusement park."

Hinata looked at him eagerly. "I'm free! Super free! Let's go!"

"You're such a kid," 0Kageyama smirked at his reaction.

"Sh-shut up! It's fine, isn't it?! Since it's our first real date.." The last sentence was mumbled and Hinata suddenly found his legs really interesting to inspect.

Kageyama ruffled his hair. "Well, our normal private volleyball practises counts as a date but I do suppose it really will be our first real date."

Hinata's face lit up. "Un!" He wrapped his arms around the setter's neck and kissed him.

Kageyama blinked in surprise but recipocrated gently.

"Love you, Tobio."

"Me too."

"Tch, stingy jerk."

"I said it, didn't I?"

"No, you didn't! That hardly counts!"

"Yes it does!"

"How hard is it to say I love you back?"

"... love... you..."

"Wasn't so hard, right?"

"You idiot, don't act so smug!"

"Heh heh! I knew you loved me back!"

"Sh-shut up!"

"I love you too, Tobio!"

"Will you stop it?!"

"Ah, you're blushing!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"EHHHH? So Kageyama and Hinata have been a couple all this time?! Daichi-san and Sugawara-san too?"

The Karasuno volleyball team was changing in the clubroom after their morning practice and it didn't take long before the topic of their members' earlier display of affection to come up.

"Asahi, weren't you watching them just now?" Tanaka sighed.

"Yeah, even Ryu's realised it," Nishinoya said.

"Oi!" Tanaka protested.

"Eh? I just thought that maybe Hinata was jealous that Suga-san was going to steal his partner so he confessed his love for Kageyama. I didn't think that they were already a couple..." Asahi said slowly.

"Well, those two have been dating for a while. It's so obvious with their flirting on court,"Nishinoya scoffed.

Asahi looked blanked out. Ennoshita took pity on the tall cowardly man and decided to help him out.

"About two months ago, Hinata confessed to Kageyama his feelings and it seemed that he felt the same way. That's why he has been almost violent when it comes to punishing Hinata lately. Apparently, taking things out on Hinata helps him disguise his affection for him."

"But it's so obvious!" Nishinoya guffawed.

"It is?" Asahi mumbled, feeling shocked that he was the only one who had not noticed this development.

"Daichi and Suga have been together for a year now. They wanted to tell you but they didn't want you to stop hanging out with them. You're too considerate, after all," Ennoshita continued.

"Yeah, knowing Asahi, he would have thought he was being a thrid wheel by going out with them or acted really awkwardly around them," Tanaka laughed.

Asahi turned red. "N-n-no, I wouldn't!"

"Yeah, you would! And then you would've moped about being all lonely," Nishinoya chuckled, elbowing the taller man.

Asahi pouted.

Tsukishima, who was quietly changing by his locker with Yamaguchi, finally spoke up.

"Senpai, you all really have nothing against them having a relationship?" he asked, clearly unhappy by their lack of reaction.

"Ah? Why should we? As teammates, we're happy for them of course!" Tanaka announced.

"I s-suppose it is nice to see them happy with each other," Asahi mumured.

"Yeah, and I suppose you have a problem with it, Tsukishima?!" Nishinoya challenged fiercely.

"No! Of course not! Right, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi said quickly, trying to appease the libero.

"Yes, I do, in fact," Tsukishima said flatly, ignoring his friend. "Won't allowing relationships within the team only bring trouble and complications?"

"Aw, are ya worried if they fight or break up?" Tanaka sneered at him.

"No, I'm just trying to understand why you would all be so accepting of this."

"Tsukishima, do you hate gays?" Ennoshita interjected curiously.

Immediately everyone turned to stare at him, even Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima sighed, exasperatedly. "No, I don't."

"OH! That's surprsing!" Nishinoya exclaimed before laughing loudly.

"Yeah, I would've thought that with that attitude, you would be one of those homophobes!" Tanaka smiled.

"Tsukki, you really don't hate gay people?" Yamaguchi asked tentatively.

"I don't agree with homosexuality and I'm straight but I have no reason to hate gay people. What others do with their lives have nothing to do with me," Tsukishima deadpanned in his normal straightforward manner.

"Then why the hell did you react that way when Kageyama and Hinata were having their scene on the court?" Tanaka demanded.

"Yeah! Yeah! You clearly looked utterly disgusted," Nishinoya joined in.

"Because it's Kageyama. Who knew the prideful King swings that way? And with the lowly commoner he hates. I just did not expect it," Tsukishima muttered.

"Heh, true. Even though I knew they had chemistry, I didn't think Kageyama could ever say all that with that kind of expression in public," Ennoshita smiled.

"Yeah, it's nice that Kageyama found someone he can trust, care for and share his passion for volleyball with,"Asahi commented and everyone gave him a hard stare before bursting into laughter.

"Wh-what?! What did I say?!" Asahi cried as his friends slapped his back affectionately. Smirking, Tsukisima left the clubroom with Yamaguchi who bowed quickly before following.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

THE NEXT DAY

"Daichi, I don't want to go in there," Sugawara said quietly, as the pair stood outside the door of the court building, listening to the sounds of volleyball being hit and calls of encouragement as the team had their morning practice.

The captain patted his partner's shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry. You were sick yesterday and they all know that."

"Yeah, but to think I acted so embarrassingly in front of them! I even caused Kageyama and Hinata's relationship to go public!" Sugawara looked ready to hit himself by now.

"Koushi! Stop it. I told you, it'll be fine. You trust me right?" Daichi frowned.

Sugawara nodded hesitantly. Daichi beamed. "Then it'll be fine. Go on." With this, Daichi pushed his partner forward.

"O-ohayou, minna!" Sugawara called out nervously and everyone paused in mid-practise.

"Oh, Suga! Are ya feeling better now?" Tanaka called.

"Suga, are you well enough to attend school?" Asahi asked at the same time, concerned.

"I'm alright, both of you. Thanks for worrying about me!" Suga smiled.

"Sugawara-senpai!" Hinata called, running towards him.

"Ah, Hinata..." Sugawara mumbled, unsure of how to act after hearing about his actions of the previous day from Daichi.

"Are you okay now?" Hinata asked.

Suga nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry about the trouble I caused everyone yesterday."

"It's fine, senpai! Just keep in mind that Kageyama is mine and we're good, okay?" Hinata beamed.

Suga's face softened. "Ah, sure."

"HINATA! What did we talk about yesterday?! Sugawara-senpai was sick, he didn't do it on purpose!" Kageyama yelled, stomping over, his face bright red at Hinata's bold declaration

"I know! I know! I'm just making sure he knows it now that he's thinking properly!" Hinata protested.

"YOU'RE the one who needs to think properly!"

"What was that?!"

"Yeah, you heard me, shorty!"

"The short one is the one who calls other person short!"

"Are you in grade school?!"

Sugawara laughed quietly as the couple bickered. "They're a cute couple, ne, Daichi?"

Daichi sighed, "A little troublesome though."

"I think they're cute. Kinda reminds me of us last year," Suga chuckled and Daichi smiled fondly at the first year pair.

"Yeah."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To be honest I had no idea where to end it but here the ending is. I intend this to be a oneshot but I will consider adding more chapters if you guys want me to. ^.^

I tried my best to stay in character so do let me know what you think in the reviews! :)


	2. When Love is Oblivious

Title: When Love is Oblivious

Pairing: Asahi X Nishinoya

Summary: Nishinoya has had a crush on his senpai since the day he joined the Karasuno volleyball team, but Asahi is way too clueless for his own good! What is a libero to do in this situation? Why, declare his love and force Asahi to acknowledge his own feelings, of course!

* * *

"Asahi!"

The ruggard-looking giant jumped like a mouse in fright at the sudden loud yell. He turned around, shoulders hunched up, cringing away from the younger man who was barrelling down the school corridor towards him.

"Asahi!" Nishinoya shouted, coming to a stop in front of him.

"N-nani, Nishinoya?" Asahi mumbled, flinching. The other boy may be short, but he had loud volume. Was it really necessary to shout all the time?

"Suki da!"*

The entire hallway froze at the libero's bold announcement.

Asahi gaped at him and as the words settled into his brain, he slowly turned red.

"A-ah, I l-like y-you too. I wo-wouldn't be your f-friend if I d-didn't," he stammered, clearly unsure how to react and was getting self-conscious from all the stares and whispers from the surrounding students.

"No, baka, not like that!" Nishinoya shouted, wringing his hair in frustration.

"N-nishinoya? Are you okay?" Asahi asked slowly before jumping in fright when the shorter boy let out a loud yell of frustration and ran off.

"E-eh?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ohayou, Asahi. I heard about the commotion this morning, you okay?" Sugawara greeted as he slid into the desk next to the wing-spiker.

Asahi started at his name and nodded hesitatingly. "Well, to be honest, I'm not quite sure what happened earlier."

"Oh! Poor Nishinoya," Suga laughed gently.

"I mean, I knew he liked me but for him to say it to my face... There must be something that he's after," the Ace continued to mutter in confusion.

Suga's eyes widened. "Um... Asahi, do you understand why Nishinoya told you he liked you?"

"No! I'm really scared now! What does he want from me?!" the tall man wailed in distress.

"He said it because he meant it. That's all there is to it," Suga explained patiently.

"Huh? But why would he say it? It's so embarrassing! I already knew he liked me, he didn't have to say it," Asahi rambled, covering his face with his hands, the panic leaking into his voice.

Suga blinked. "Wait, you already knew he liked you?"

Asashi looked up from his hands, frowning in confusion. "Well, we wouldn't be friends in the first place if we didn't like each other. I like you too, Suga. And Daichi too, of course."

"Asahi!" Suga moaned, facepalming.

"What's wrong, Suga? And good morning to you two," Daichi greeted as he walked into class.

"Daichi! Talk to him!" Suga announced dramatically, pointing to the startled, terrified giant.

"EHHH? What for?!" Asahi cried.

Before any of them could say anything else, the teacher walked in just as the morning bell rang. "Okay, guys, settle down and I'll take the attendance."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Asahi seemed to be cowering throughout the entire volleyball practice.

"Ne, Tobio, do you think Asahi-san's feeling sick?" Hinata stage-whispered to Kageyama, while watching their Ace hit a serve half-heartedly and Nishinoya yelling at him to put in more effort.

"He does look a little distracted. And don't call me by my first name in school!" the genius setter hissed.

Hinata frowned before a sly smirk crossed his face.

"TOBIO!" he sang and leapt onto his boyfriend's back, happily singing his first name repeatedly.

"Oi! Stop that! Get off me!" Kageyama yelled, blushing furiously but his attempts at pulling Hinata off him were half-hearted.

"Ooh, look. The King is openly flirting with his concubine," Tsukishima sneered loudly, from across the court.

"Tsukishima, you bastard!" Kageyama roared, his actions throwing Hinata, who protested, "I'm NOT his concubine!", to the ground.

"Tsukishima! Stop riling them up! And you two, no flirting on court!" Daichi hollered. "And Asahi! If you're not feeling up to it, get off the court!"

Asahi flinched but nodded resignedly. "Hai..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Asahi-san!"

The tall man looked up from where he was sitting at the corner or the practice hall. Hinata held out a water bottle and a towel to him.

"Th-thanks, Hinata. Are you sure you won't get scolded for taking a break from practise?" he mumbled.

"Nah, it was Tobio who told me to. He said he didn't want me to overexert myself," Hinata giggled, plopping down next to him and taking a gulp from his own bottle.

"Tobio, huh," the giant man murmured.

"Hey, only I can call him that!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry! I was only repeating after you," Asahi said defensively.

"Are you okay, Asahi-san? You seem more jumpy than usual," the decoy observed.

"I'm okay... It's just that, something happened this morning and I'm not sure what to make of it.." Asahi sighed.

"You can tell me, if you want! I'm a great listener!" Hinata said eagerly.

Asahi's face softened at the over-helpful junior. "Well, it's about Nishinoya.."

"Nishinoya-senpai?"

"Ah, this morning, he told me something pretty random.. And I don't really know how to feel about it. And other people have been hinting at me otherwise all day..."

"What did he tell you? Usually Nishinoya-senpai says really cool things!"

"Um, he said he liked me."

"... I see," the smaller boy murmured.

Asahi's head snapped in the decoy's direction. "You aren't shocked by it? I didn't know what he meant, why he said it or how I should react!" he blabbered, clearly panicking.

"Well, I kinda thought it was obvious that he likes you. He takes really good care of you, after all. Kinda like how Tobio takes care of me!" Hinata smiled sheepishly.

The wing spiker blinked. He hadn't thought of that.

"He... takes care of me?"

"Yeah! He always makes sure you eat and drink right, that you stretch properly before practice, that you diligently attend practice and he encourages you all the time!" Hinata counted off all his points happily.

Asahi was stunned. He remembered flinching everytime Nishinoya yelled at him but he never noticed how his words were always centered around making sure he was okay.

"Asahi! Don't skip practice!"

"Asahi! Pack a proper lunch next time! This tiny thing ain't gonna give you energy!"

"Don't be so discouraged over such a trivial thing! I'm here to help you, arent I?"

"Ne... Hinata... what do you think he meant when he said he liked me?" Asahi asked slowly.

Hinata beamed at him. "He most likely meant the same thing as what I mean when I tell Tobio I like him!"

"Hinata! Rest time's over! Let's go practise some more!" Kageyama called from the court.

The short boy jumped up, dropping his bottle. "Okay!"

He turned to Asahi and smiled. "Senpai, you can't force your feelings but it would be good to tell him exactly how you feel. You'll find out a lot of things if you do that."

"Hinata! What are you taking your own sweet time for?!" Kageyama hollered impatiently.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Hinata called, running over to his partner.

Asahi smiled softly. "Thanks, Hinata. It seems that you're more mature than I had taken you for."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Asashi! Let's go!" Nishinoya called, grabbing his bag. The senior hastily grabbed his bag and rushed out of the clubroom after him. "W-wait up!"

"Ne, Daichi, do you think Asahi's going to be okay?" Sugawara asked, worriedly.

Daichi slipped his shirt over his head. "He'll find his way and his feelings in time. Don't you worry. Besides, if Kageyama and Hinata can, they surely can too!"

The two seniors looked over the pair who were changing while arguing.

"I guess so!" Sugawara chuckled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Asahi, grabbed his jacket in his arms, while 'stealthily' taking glances at the shorter boy as they walked in silence. He wanted to bring up the topic but wasn't sure how. Fortunately, Nishinoya made things simpler for him when the shorter boy whirled around to face him.

"Asashi. I like you." This time, he didn't shout. Just stated the words clearly and firmly.

"Umm, I'm really happy..." Asahi said, but stopped when he realised he didn't have any words to express what he was feeling.

"Uh, I... I wasnt really- I do like you, but I- uh," he continued, waving his hands frantically, trying his best to convey his thoughts to his friend.

Nishinoya stood before him, holding his gaze unyielding and patiently waiting for a response.

The ace took a deep breath and forced himself to relax. "Nishinoya. I'm really happy that you feel that way towards me. Umm, I don't know if I like you that way yet... But-But I do know that I want to try and -"

Before he could finish, the libero rushed forward and hugged him tight.

"Nishinoya?!" Asahi gasped in surprise.

"It's fine if you don't like me back. I just want that chance. I'll definitely make you fall for me," Nishinoya said quietly, the conviction in his voice ringing strongly.

The giant man looked down at him. A strange sense of warmth and fondness came over him and he smiled. _I have a feeling you will._

* * *

A/N: I made the ending a little light. I thought that Asahi being as clueless as he is would e weird if he fell in love with Nishinoya immediately but he's willing to try and fall in love with him so :)

*suki da = I like you


End file.
